


Porada

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Porada

Mycroft si znovu prohlédl papíry ve složce, aniž by přestal poslouchat to, co říkal muž po jeho boku. Seděl v pracovně spolu s dalšími šesti muži, kteří neodtrhli pohled od složek před sebou.

Na druhé straně místnosti seděla Anthea. Hleděla do telefonu a nevšímala si okolí.

„Dobře."řekl Mycroft a zavřel složku. „Další?"

Rozhlédl se po přítomných.

Ten po jeho pravici spustil.

Mycroft pokýval hlavou. Lokty se zapřel o stůl a sepjal ruce, na které si položil bradu. Pohledem zavadil o Antheu.

Ta cítila jeho pohled a zvedla hlavu. Když se na něho podívala, letmo se usmála.

Mycroft opětoval její úsměv.

„Tady, pane."řekl muž po jeho pravici a podal mu složku.

Mycroft natáhl ruku a otevřel ji, zatím co muž pokračoval ve výkladu.

Po pár stránkách ho něco donutilo podívat se opět na Antheu.

Ta se usmála, když se jí podíval do očí. Natáhla ruku a ze stolku za ní si vzala misku plnou jahod.

Mycroft pozvedl obočí. Neměl ponětí, odkud je vzala, jelikož když přišel do pracovny, žádná miska tam nebyla.

Anthea si se škodolibým úsměvem vybrala jednu z větších jahod.

Mycroft jí se zájmem pozoroval.

Anthea olízla špičku jahody a pak se zakousla. Přehodila nohu přes nohu a spolkla to. Spokojeně se usmála a olízla si rty, aniž by spustila pohled z Mycrofta.

Ten si nevědomky také olízl rty.

Pomalu snědla zbytek jahody a pak se natáhla pro další.

Mycroftovi nevědomky zacukaly koutky.

Jahoda byla šťavnatá. Když se do ní Anthea zakousla, šťáva z ní ji stékala po bradě.

Olízal si rty a hřbetem ruky si setřela šťávu z ruky. Kousla se do rtu a usmála se na Mycrofta.

Ten zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Je to problém, pane?"zeptal se muž.

Mycroft překvapeně zamrkal.

„Ne není."řekl rychle a pohlédl na něj.

On přikývl a pokračoval.

Mycroft opět pohlédl na Antheu.

Ta seděla ve své původní poloze. Dívala se do telefonu s nepřítomným pohledem.

Mycroft překvapeně pozvedl obočí.

Anthea natočila hlavu a usmála se.

Mycroft se pousmál a vrátil se ke složce.

Do konce porady po ní pokukoval, ale ona si všímala už jen telefonu.

„Zařídím to."přikývl Mycroft a zavřel za mužem dveře pracovny. Povzdechl si a promnul čelo.

„Vypadáte neodpočatě."ozval se za ním známý hlas.

Mycroft se otočil.

Anthea seděla na stole. Jednu nohu měla zapřenou o židli, na které předtím seděl Mycroft. Druhou měla přehozenou přes nohu. Vedle ní na stole stála miska jahod.

Mycroft opětoval její úsměv a přistoupil k ní.

Anthea zvedla ruku, ve které držela jahodu.

„Dobrou chuť, pane."usmála se a natáhla jí k Mycroftovi.

Ten půlku ukousl, aniž by spustil pohled z Anthei.

Ta si olízla rty a snědla zbytek jahody.

„Musíte mi vysvětlit vaše chování při dnešní poradě, drahá."řekl Mycroft, když spolknul jahodu.

Anthea se kousla do rtu. „Jistě, pane." Přikývla a políbila ho.


End file.
